The present disclosure relates to the usage of ambient information associated with a photograph, and more particularly to re-creating sensory and cognitive milieu associated with an environment in which a photograph is captured.
The identification of data related to the creative arts, be it music, photographs, etc., presents unique problems in the field of computer systems.